


Hel-lo I lovb ur teefh

by Anonboi



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Reader is male, Teeth, You love flowers, you love alot, you love habit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonboi/pseuds/Anonboi
Summary: You like teeth yes you do. You love his teeth, he doesn't love his teeth. But you do. Big kisses for bigb man, you lovbe his teeth, but you also love him. He smile, you smile! He the best.
Kudos: 11





	Hel-lo I lovb ur teefh

You walk and walk and walk. You smell flowers around and everywhere. You love them, just like you love teeth. You like your teeth, you like most teeth. You like flower dentist, you love flower dentist. You love him a lot. You are in a shop, flower shop, it's yours, you make flowers because you love them, like teeth, but teeth are hard to handle, That's why you just handle yours. You sit and a counter and talk to the flowers, you love them a lot, you give them kisses. You hear a bell, bell chimes, door Bell chimes, someone is here! Someone wants flowers! You stop the kisses and look at the door, it's him, flower dentist! You smile and wave at big man. He smile, not with his teeth, and waves. You frown a bit but smile again, it's time to go home. That's why he's here! You get up and kiss the flowers goodbye. You grab big man's hand, lock the doors and leave the flowers shop.

When you get home you hug big man, you give him big kisses and smooches. You lob him so much. He's face gets very warm, he looks at you and holds you then sits on the couch. You sit on him, happy and excited, he smiles and pulls you into a hug. He says "I love you : - )" you put your face on his chest and giggle.

You look up at him and grab his face, you put your thumbs near the corners of his mouth. He looks at you curiously, but let's you be. You blush slightly as you begin to open his mouth to see the rest of his teeth. You smile and start to count his many teeth. Habit doesn't pay attention for a while, as he is just staring at your blushing face. How cute you are, how he loves to see your face, and how close it's getting to his. You're kissing him.... Wait you're kissing him!??? He stops at begins to process what's happening. You were just sitting there giving him face kisses and now you're kissing him o... On the lips! He... He can't. He's blushing too much! He is very happy right now, he can't help it. He loves you a lot. He kisses back.

You stop giving him kiss on lips and gasp a lot, you forgot to breathie. You look at his prettie face and giv him more. After a couple of them you stop an d look at him. "I lob u too ://)"


End file.
